


Демон, ангел и ангел

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Кажется, кто-то пытается убить Кроули
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Демон, ангел и ангел

В подъезде элитного многоквартирного дома чувствовалось что-то неладное. Кроули еще не успел выйти из лифта, как у него по спине побежали мурашки. Что-то не то. Чужеродный, неприятный не запах даже, а воспоминание о запахе, если можно так выразиться. К двери своей квартиры Кроули шел медленно, оглядываясь и втягивая воздух носом.

Порох? Нет. Тротил или его эквиваленты? Нет. Тогда что?

Кроули моргнул, и замок, открываясь, щелкнул. Кроули потянулся к ручке двери — и с воплем отскочил назад. Он медленно пятился, пока не уперся спиной в противоположную стену. Если бы он не успел понять, если бы он коснулся...

Кое-как опомнившись — но явно не настолько, чтобы вспомнить о существовании лифта — Кроули помчался по лестнице вниз: прочь отсюда, прочь из этого дома. Прочь от места, где дверные ручки вымазаны святой водой.

Какого дьявола?! Кому пришло в голову вымазать его дверную ручку святой водой? Нет, он, конечно, демон, но так-то зачем?! Да и кто мог знать?.. 

Причем произошло это, судя по всему, совсем недавно. Кроули не успел коснуться ручки, но мог поклясться, что та была еще влажной. Хотя ему для развоплощения — мучительного, очень мучительного развоплощения! — хватило бы и высохшей.

К первому этажу Кроули пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы начать соображать. И действовать.

— Записи со всех видеокамер на двадцать четвертом этаже! — рявкнул он, влетая в комнату охраны, — и резко рубанул рукой воздух, когда понял, что сейчас ему начнут задавать вопросы. У него не было времени на вопросы... ответов, впрочем, тоже не было.

Кроули почти не удивился, когда оказалось, что камеры бесполезны. На экранах кадр за кадром — Кроули на всякий случай отсмотрел все до самого утра — воспроизводилась обычная будничная жизнь: соседи, соседки, соседи с собаками, соседки с попугайчиками, по одному, по двое и толпой. Никто не подходил к его двери, никто не разбрызгивал в холле святую воду.

Полюбовавшись, как он сам покидает квартиру, поворачивает ту самую ручку и элегантной пружинящей походкой идет к лифту, Кроули отключил аппаратуру, стер всем память и вышел на улицу.

Новое жилье он, конечно, найдет без труда. Куда сложнее будет найти того, кто это сделал.

***

По человеческим представлениям демонам положено обладать взрывным характером, а ангелам наоборот — быть кроткими и выдержанными, то есть выходит, что для долгого сидения в засаде ангелы подходят куда лучше демонов. Пожалуй, не все человеческие заблуждения нужно сбрасывать со счетов, уж что касается засад — так тут они правы: не демоническое это дело. То есть демоническое в смысле подлости и скрытности, но терпение... Терпение для сидения в засаде нужно воистину ангельское.

Хорошо хоть у Кроули не было ни единого шанса замерзнуть, притом что ветер, казалось, вот-вот сметет с земли весь Лондон. Без ветра, впрочем, никак нельзя было обойтись: туман мешал вести наблюдение, пришлось сдувать. 

За день Кроули успел найти жилье — в доме поскромнее, но с отдельным входом, нанять грузчиков и демонстративно перевезти вещи. Переночевал на новом месте и утром как ни в чем не бывало вышел из дома, на всякий случай потолкался по многолюдным улицам и площадям — вычислял слежку. Сделав круг, вернулся к новому жилищу и засел на крыше дома напротив. Ему нравилась новая игра и совсем не нравился тот, кто вынудил его играть. Потому что святая вода — плохая шутка, очень-очень плохая.

Если на камерах никого нет, это значит что? Это значит, что его навестил кто-то из своих, или из бывших своих, кто-то, кто умеет оставаться незримым... для людей и электроники. Уж никак не для сидящего на крыше демона, который, к слову, уже успел отсидеть себе все: конечно, можно было бы соорудить удобное кресло, но чем меньше чудес, тем незаметнее. Сначала Кроули даже подумывал уменьшиться в размерах на всякий случай, но посмотрел на тощих и голодных местных котов и отказался от этой идеи.

Медленно текли часы, не происходило решительно ничего, и Кроули уже начал подумывать, что сидеть в засаде — не такая уж хорошая мысль. Кто сказал, что недоброжелатель вернется сегодня? В конце концов, может быть, его просто хотели запугать.

Ну что же, как ни неприятно это признавать — у них получилось.

Внезапно в окнах новой квартиры Кроули мелькнул свет. Не какая-нибудь там обычная электрическая лампочка загорелась, и даже не старомодная свеча, а что-то явно оккультного происхождения. Кроули подался вперед, вглядываясь изо всех сил... и грязно выругался. Какой-то мерзавец широким кадилом опрыскивал чем-то — чем-то, ага! знаем мы это «чем-то»! — все, до чего мог дотянуться. Опускал чертову метелку в ведерко и размахивал ей во все стороны. Кроули оцепенел от ярости и ужаса. 

Незнакомец повернулся к подоконнику и занес кадило.

И тут Кроули не выдержал.

— Это. Мои. Цветы! — Порыв ветра распахнул окно, швырнул раму в стену. Со звоном посыпалось стекло, опрокинулся и будто взорвался какой-то горшок, веером разлетелась земля. Незнакомец шарахнулся назад, поднял голову — и встретился взглядом со змеиными глазами Кроули. На его бледном лице мелькнул ужас, он метнулся к двери, обратно к окну, вновь вглубь комнаты — и в дымоход, вынырнул на крышу и помчался вдаль.

Это он, конечно, зря. Лондонские крыши Кроули знал как свой хвост. С яростным «ага-а-а!!!» он сорвался в погоню, спугнув пригревшегося под боком кота.

Они неслись через весь город, скорее летели, чем бежали, мечась между крышами, чердаками и мансардами: размытый белесый силуэт с синим пластмассовым ведерком впереди и за ним — демон, больше похожий на рваную черную тень, чем на человеческое существо.

Незнакомец бежал-летел хорошо, технично, но то ли в лабиринте крыш путался, то ли с телом управлялся не слишком умело, но Кроули постепенно нагонял. И нагнал бы, не нырни незнакомец в двери церкви: только ведерко зацепилось, подергалось и наконец скрылось внутри. 

Кроули так резко затормозил на крыше дома напротив, что запахло паленым. Нервно сотворив себе новую пару ботинок, он почти упал на карниз, ругаясь и пытаясь не свалиться вниз одновременно.

Очевидно, незнакомец — ангел. Очевидно, караулить его под дверью церкви — бессмысленно. Значит что? Значит, нужно найти единственное существо в Лондоне, которое может пролить хоть какой-то свет на происходящее, и задать ему один важный вопрос: какого черта?!

***

— Прошу прощения, но магазин закры... А, это ты, — Азирафаэль захлопнул книгу в потрепанном переплете и не глядя сунул ее на стеллаж. — Проходи и, пожалуйста, закрой за собой дверь... И табличку поверни, да-да. Благодарю. Чаю?

— Коньяк есть? — хмуро спросил Кроули и без приглашения пошел на второй этаж. 

— Есть, — с достоинством ответил Азирафаэль, вслед за Кроули входя в маленькую уютную гостиную. Обычно они встречались на нейтральной территории, и во внезапном появлении демона в квартирке над книжным магазином было что-то тревожное... и интимное. 

Будто из ниоткуда появились бутылка и стаканы, один из них Азирафаэль протянул рухнувшему в кресло Кроули. И поторопил, сгорая от любопытства: 

— Рассказывай.

И Кроули принялся рассказывать. Как испугался накануне, как переехал, как дожидался незнакомца и как гнался за ним через весь Лондон.

— В общем, он скрылся в церкви, — закончил Кроули. В квартире Азирафаэля он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, даже несмотря на то, что кресло, похоже, собиралось засосать его с концами. Поерзав и постаравшись сесть ровнее, Кроули заключил: — По всему выходит, что это был ангел. Поэтому я хочу спросить тебя: что тут творится? Я тебе надоел, и ты решил заменить меня на демона помоложе?

Азирафаэль мрачно смотрел куда-то в окно. Ветер, по наущению Кроули разогнавший туман, надул дождь, и теперь капли нервно барабанили по стеклу.

— Хочешь, на Библии поклянусь, что не имею к этому никакого отношения?

— Не надо, — буркнул Кроули.

Оба понимали, что если бы у демона имелись хоть какие-то подозрения, хотя бы тень сомнения, он бы сюда не пришел.

— Я ценю твое довер... — начал было Азирафаэль, но его перебило сердитое шипение. — Да-да. Да, прости, я...

«Сам не знаю, что несу?»

«Совсем не хочу, чтобы вместо тебя здесь появился кто-то другой?»

— Я попытаюсь узнать, кто это мог быть и чего он добивался, — закончил он.

— Именно это я и хотел услышать, — Кроули резко поднялся... то есть попытался подняться: кресло не желало так просто его выпускать. Наконец оказавшись на ногах, он коротко кивнул, прощаясь, — и тогда ангел умудрился сделать ситуацию еще более неловкой.

— Переночуешь у меня? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули уставился на него. Несколько мгновений они в замешательстве смотрели друг на друга.

— Я поищу отель, — сказал Кроули.

— Да, конечно, — почти одновременно с ним произнес Азирафаэль.

— Еще чего не хватало, — продолжил Кроули уже на лестнице.

— Само собой разумеется, — согласился Азирафаэль, пробираясь между стеллажами магазинчика.

— Вечера.

— Доброй ночи... Послушай, — немного неуверенно окликнул Азирафаэль уже стоявшего в дверях Кроули. Тот обернулся. — Будь так любезен, развей мое любопытство. Ты мчался через весь Лондон за ангелом, у которого была с собой святая вода? Как ты думал...

— Справиться с ним? — на губах Кроули замерла змеиная улыбка.

— ... защититься от него? — договорил Азирафаэль. В его голосе звучали тревога и грусть одновременно.

Глаза Кроули расширились, он прикусил язык, нервно дернул плечами и стремительно выскочил под разошедшийся дождь.

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, запирая замок. — Почему-то именно так я и думал...

  
***

Азирафаэль позвонил на следующий день.

— Никто не объявлял охоту на демонов, — устало произнес он. — Ни масштабную, ни на тебя лично. Но у нас здесь появился новичок.

— Ясно, — пробурчал Кроули, гадая, как ангел умудрился узнать что-то. С другой стороны, без связей в соответствующих управлениях никакому оперативному агенту не выжить. Он сам аккуратно поспрашивал своих, не нарывался ли кто-нибудь на похожие проблемы. Видимо, ангелу тоже нашлось кому задать неудобные вопросы. — Тоже результат, понять бы только, к чему его приткнуть. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю. Бывай!

— Погоди, — торопливо произнес Азирафаэль. — Есть одна идея... Почти план.

— Ну? — поторопил Кроули. В трубке помолчали, и Кроули поймал себя на том, что слышит дыхание ангела.

— С кем-нибудь из ваших случалось что-то схожее?

— Нет.

— Почему-то я так и подумал. Кроули... Разумнее всего расставить ему ловушку.

— И что послужит приманкой? — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Азирафаэль промолчал: они оба знали ответ. Оставалось договориться о подробностях операции.

***

Ловить неизвестного ангела решили в этот же день, не откладывая: Кроули любил собственное жилье и не любил отели, Азирафаэль любил порядок и опасался неизвестности.

Кроули поежился, пряча в рукавах черного плаща кисти рук. По небу стремительно неслись темные облака, ветер гнал по дорожкам Сент-Джеймсского парка сухую листву. Не холодно, но смертельно неуютно. Впрочем, перспектива вернуться в Ад выглядела еще более неуютной, так что Кроули отважно шагал вперед. Азирафаэль, по идее, прятался где-то рядом, и Кроули его присутствия совсем не чувствовал: хорошо для дела, но... тревожно и одиноко.

«Сделай вид, что собираешься покидать Лондон, — поучал Азирафаэль. — Только учитывай, пожалуйста, что он в современном мире всего неделю, до этого на Земле появлялся разве что во времена гонений христиан...» — «Мне собрать вещи в мешок и пешком направиться прочь из города?» — «Ох. Просто помни, что купить билеты на самолет через интернет — недостаточно!»

Сошлись на том, что Кроули просто пошатается по улицам. Концепцию отелей и то, что менять их можно хоть дважды на дню, по идее должен был понимать даже совсем темный ангел. Ха-ха-ха.

«Возможно, — неуверенно добавил Азирафаэль, — тебе придется побродить по Лондону несколько дней, ночуя каждый раз в новом месте. Но я уверен, что однажды он разберется, что к чему, и поймет, что у него нет выбора...»

Кроули содрогнулся. Он хотел домой.

И буквально через пару секунд осознал, что, во-первых, незнакомый ангел все отлично понял с первого раза, а во-вторых — домой он может отправиться очень быстро и не совсем туда, куда предполагал.

Чуть в стороне от аллеи, ярким белым пятном сияющий среди серо-коричневых стволов деревьев, стоял давешний незнакомец. В прозаическом человеческом обличье, русоволосый и статный. Кроули поморщился, глядя на развевающиеся белые одежды из дешевого китайского хлопка: в незнакомце за милю можно было распознать только-только спустившегося на Землю ангела.

Вот Азирафаэль никогда не позволял себе так выглядеть.

Ангел тем временем приближался. В правой руке он сжимал крест, в левой — Библию, и тихонько бормотал что-то себе под нос.

Кроули чихнул, и ангел остановился.

— Какого черта тебе от меня надо?

Не то чтобы он ждал ответа, но попытаться стоило.

— Богомерзкое, адское отродье, — провозгласил ангел. — Место твое — в Аду!

Представив, как скривился от этого пафоса Азирафаэль, Кроули хмыкнул. Ангел насупился и продолжил... ах да, конечно. Это экзорцизм. Ну, от таких-то вещей под силу защититься даже не слишком сильному демону.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кроули сотворил из воздуха меч. Подумал, выписал в воздухе пару восьмерок, и меч засиял тусклым багровым светом.

«Только не убивай, — настаивал перед началом операции Азирафаэль. — Кроули, прошу тебя! Столько неприятностей будет, столько докладов, объяснительных... Не приведи Господь, в Рай для разбирательств отзовут... Не развоплощай его, будь добр. Я сам с ним разберусь».

Осторожно, стараясь не задеть по-настоящему, Кроули махнул мечом куда-то в сторону Библии. Ветер развевал полы его плаща и рыжие волосы, в глазах плясало адское пламя... Он даже зашипел, показывая язык, и очень надеялся, что выглядит внушительно, а не по-идиотски.

Судя по всему, он был великолепен: ангел сбился, отшатнулся — и в его руках тоже засиял меч. 

Они фехтовали минут десять, и Кроули приложил немало усилий, стараясь не поскользнуться на влажной траве и серьезно не зацепить противника. Получалось неплохо, но черт побери — где Азирафаэль?! В конце концов, разобраться с новеньким он мог бы и сам, но он почти пообещал... Сражаться и одновременно оглядываться по сторонам — определенно дурная идея, понял Кроули, когда противник отскочил назад и в очередной раз развел руки. А когда резко свел их обратно — только белые рукава мелькнули! — в них оказался вычурный сосуд.

«Так нечестно!» — хотел было завопить Кроули, но не успел, равно как не успел ни отпрыгнуть, ни закрыться. На него неслось не менее галлона отличной, свежей, высокоэффективной святой воды, и спасения от нее не было.

Кроули зажмурился. Мир вокруг зазвенел и замолчал.

И больше ничего не произошло.

Осторожно открыв глаза, Кроули сквозь тонкую завесу мелких водяных капель увидел напряженную спину стоящего между ним и незнакомым ангелом Азирафаэля. Водяная завеса подернулась рябью, на мгновение перекрыв обзор, а затем тонким ручейком скользнула в пруд.

Азирафаэль поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами, и оба ангела исчезли.

Кроули выдохнул и вновь закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вернувшимися звуками: шелестом листьев, плеском воды и кряканьем уток.

***

В уютной светлой гостиной, расположенной над книжным магазином Азирафаэля, будто сгустились тучи. Два ангела могли бы кружить по комнате, сверля друг друга взглядами, но изобилие мебели не позволяло.

Да, Азирафаэль любил комфорт. Сев в кресло, он сложил руки на коленях и неожиданно кротко спросил:

— Зачем?

— Что — зачем? — вскинул светлые брови ангел.

Азирафаэль болезненно поморщился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Зачем вы... мнэ-э-э... затеяли охоту на демона, мой торопливый друг?

— Потому что он демон! — изумился незнакомый ангел. — Если это исчадие Ада вернется обратно в Ад, некому будет совращать невинные человеческие души!

Азирафаэль, в отличие от долгие тысячелетия не вылезавшего из Рая ангела, на человеческие души смотрел вблизи. Причем не только на те, которые в конечном итоге направятся в Рай, но и на остальные. В целом у него сложилось впечатление, что усилия Кроули — как и его собственные! — особой роли уже давно не играют. Азирафаэль вздохнул еще тяжелее и с трудом подавил в себе неблагочестивый порыв отвесить наивному существу подзатыльник.

— Он же все равно вернется, — попытался он воззвать к логике.

— Но не сразу! Пока еще он получит новое тело, а на Земле все это время будет одним демоном меньше. И потом — вдруг его разжалуют и не пустят обратно? Или пришлют вместо него кого-нибудь менее опытного в деле совращения душ?

Мда. Перед внутренним взглядом Азирафаэля строем промаршировали: двенадцать страниц мелким почерком — отчет о потере человеческого тела, три длинные очереди — на сдачу отчета («нет, вы объясните еще раз — как вы так умудрились?»), на получение направления обратно на Землю («да-да, я уверен, что хочу продолжить служить Господу именно там... что значит — почему?!») и на подачу заявки на новое тело («графу „желаемый вес“ можете не заполнять, у нас все равно особо выбора нет»). 

Азирафаэль содрогнулся. Вряд ли в Аду лучше.

— Послушайте... — начал он.

— Он же демон! А ты его защищаешь!

— Вы срываете мне операцию! — рявкнул Азирафаэль, взвиваясь с кресла. От стены до стены метнулась тень крыльев, и в комнате стало заметно светлее. — Я ношусь с этим демоном уже тысячу лет, завербовываю, втираюсь в доверие, добываю информацию! А вы хотите мне все испортить?! Я вынужден буду доложить начальству, — уже спокойнее закончил он.

— А, так у вас тут...

— Операция. Длящаяся много лет, — повторил Азирафаэль, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

— Я... хм-м-м...

— Попросите о переводе куда-нибудь. В Россию. В Армению.

— Да-да. Я пойду?

— Да.

— Азирафаэль... — ангел выглянул с лестничной клетки. — Простите. Давайте обойдемся без начальства?

Азирафаэль кивнул и махнул рукой.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он несколько минут прислушивался к себе, но так и не обнаружил никаких угрызений совести. Да, ангелам не положено лгать, в общем и целом. Но в интересах дела... В конце концов, Кроули — наименьшее из возможных зол.

Да, именно так.

  
***

Вернувшийся домой Кроули обнаружил на столе в гостиной изысканную орхидею в горшке, ящик коньяка и сложенный листок бумаги. Отправителя Кроули мог бы угадать, даже не распечатывая записку. 


End file.
